Shuffle Drables
by Chickie-Poo
Summary: I decide to do a shuffle challenge (description inside) about different pairings. I'll try to focus on a different pair every time. List: Speak Now, More Manly, I See the Light, and As Long As You Love Me. So future songs include; Misery, Little Things, U Can't Touch this, Just Friends, and There's A Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey.
1. Speak Now

Chickie-Poo: Hey there fanfic readers of the World Wide Web! So for those of you who don't know, the Shuffle Challenge is where you shuffle your iPod and write a fic about the first 10 songs that come up. Now you know so go on. Read the story below ;) Oh quick disclaimer… I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! There. Happy?

1. Speak Now by Taylor Swift

Rachel paced in her apartment having a mini freak out. Her friend was getting married, but not just any friend, her best friend, that she also just so happened to be in love with. Garfield Logan was tying the knot with Tara Markov. The wedding was to happen this afternoon, where all of Garfield's friends and family would be, along with Tara's. Rachel, however, was debating on whether or not to go.

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._

"I don't have the right to show up…" Rachel mumbled to herself.

Her phone vibrated. Rachel picked it up and looked at the screen. It read, 'I'm on my way! No opting out, Rach! Not today. –Jenna'

Rachel groaned. She couldn't back out now. Not when Jenna was on her way to get here. She quickly rummaged through her closet and settled on a navy blue knee length sundress and a pair on black sandals. She combed through her hair. Hearing a honk from outside, she grabbed a sweater and headed down the stairs and out the door.

"Hey Rach, you ok?" Rachel just nodded and sat in the passenger seat. The ride there was silent until Jenna said, "You know what you have to do, Rachel." With that Jenna parked the car and the two walked to the church doors.

A though, muscular looking guy stood by, blocking the door. "Name?" he asked when the girls stepped up.

"Jenna Hex and Rachel Roth."

He glanced at a clip board and said, "You're good," to Jenna and, "Sorry not on the list," to Rachel.

Rachel saw Jenna getting ready to pick a fight so she quickly said, "It's alright Jen, I didn't want to come anyway. I'll catch a cab, besides, Wally's waiting for you." Then she walked around the corner before Jenna could respond.

As Rachel walked away she couldn't help but notice the back door was opened…

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastels and she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be. _

Garfield paced in a back room. He was getting cold feet. His best friend, and best man, came in.

"Any sign of her?" Gar asked Victor nervously.

"Nope. Jen said she wasn't on the list. She just left." He replied. "I'm sorry, Gar."

"This isn't happening!" Gar kept saying over and over.

"Relax Gar!"

"I can't! This is just a company merge. Stupid companies merge!"

Richard burst through the door. "Gar, Vic, they're getting ready to start."

Gar cursed under his breath, plastered a fake smile on his face, and walked past the two.

_Fun gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march and I am hiding in the curtains. It seems that I was not invited by your lovely bride-to-be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me don't you?_

The ceremony goes on, with Gar saying vows he doesn't truly mean, and Rachel watching from a distance. His eyes continue to search the crowd. Rachel notes this and wonders if he's looking for her.

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's a silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room but I'm only looking at you._

Rachel gathered up all her courage and spoke up. "_I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the type of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes runaway now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, your time is running out and they said speak now."_

Garfield's face lit up and he said to her, "_Let's run away now. I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say a vow. I'm glad you were around when they said speak now."_

Rachel felt her checks warm and she smiled too. Garfield jumped off the stage and up to Rachel. "I love you." He whispered for only her ears, but the church was still dead silent, so everyone heard it.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

Tara's screams of anger pierced the air as the new couple made their way outside to face the press that had gathered for the company merge. And they were not expecting what they saw next.

The next morning Garfield and Rachel kissing in front of the church was the picture on the front page on every news paper in Jump City.

What did you guys all think? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Just let me know! =D Also follow, for there are more from this challenge to come.


	2. More Manly

**It took forever but I'm back! Sorry just homework, jazz band, homework, holidays, and did I mention homework? Got in the way. But I'm here now! So now onward with the second addition of the Shuffle Challenge! Disclaimer: I don't own The Brothers Riedell's song More Manly nor do I own Teen Titans. If you have never heard of this song, what have you been doing with your life!? Open a new tab and search it on YouTube! Do it now! I'll wait… Ok NOW you can read. BTW this is more of a Titans East story.**

Mas e Menos sat in the Titans East common room, slouched into their seats on the couch. Mas faced Menos and said, "Ante el hermano nuestro intento de ganar su corazón son inútiles." (Faceit brother, our attempts to win her heart are pointless.) Menos nodded in agreement.

The two twins sat in silence as they pondered their current dilemma. Just then, Speedy walked through the swishing metal doors. "Hey kiddies!" He said cheerfully. After noticing a mumbled, unhappy reply, he walked over to where the boys sat gloomily. "Whoa! What's wrong mi amigos?"

"Ey! Es señorita Starfire!"(It's miss Starfire) Menos cried out. "Hemos tratado de ganar su corazón por tanto tiempo, pero aun nuestros mejores planes han fracasa ado," he continued. (We have tried to win her heart for so long but even our best plans have failed)

"Why's that?" Speedy asked, not really understanding what their conversation was about.

"Apuesto a que es todo culpa de Robin! Él es en su equipo y él es más linda que nosotros! Estúpido niño bonito!" Mas concluded. (I bet it's all Robin's fault! He is on her team and he is prettier than us! Stupid pretty boy!) Menos concurred and showed so by nodding rapidly.

Speedy, not so good at Spanish, called Aqualad over to translate. After spending a good 20 minutes 're-explaining' in English, Speedy understood. "Oh! So you want the heart of Starfire but bird brain interferes with your plans. Sounds like you guys need some romance advice." Aqualad translated for Mas e Menos, they nodded. "Alright! I'll help you out! If I have to." Speedy whined.

"Wait what about me!?" Aqualad asked defensively.

"You!?" Speedy gasped, shocked. "Why you?"

"I'm better at romance then you! You've broken the entire female population's hearts in one way or another!" Aqualad exclaimed.

Speedy pulled out a comb and began fixing his hair. "What can I say? When you got it, you got it?" Aqualad opened his mouth to say something back but Speedy beat him there. "Besides, if you're so good with romance, why don't you ask Essie**(1)** out already?"

"I-I-I h-have no idea what you're talking about!" Speedy laughed at Aqualad's flabbergasted expression.

"Yeah sure!" Speedy smirked. Aqualad started walking away. "Make a move fish boy!" He turned towards the two boys. "Ok guys. We're gonna make you more manly."

_All you gotta do to be more manly is to grow a beard and become handy with a hammer and a saw, eat your stake raw and don't use a toothpick but use a tiger's claw._

"Since it'll be a while before you two grow a beard, we'll skip to the second one; becoming handy." Mas e Menos looked at him unsure. Speedy lead them over to a tool box. He pulled out wood, nails, a hammer, and a saw. "Make Starfire a gift, maggots!" Speedy said harshly.

Mas e Menos scrambled to pick up the tools. Half an hour later Speedy glanced over their shoulders. Mas had assembled what looked like a 'T' shaped block. Menos had successfully nailed two nails into a block of wood. "… What are these?" Speedy asked.

"Llegué a un trabajo al que el peso dio forma de la misma manera que su casa." Mas said smiling. (I made a paper weight shaped like her home.)

"Hice un gancho de abrigo" Menos said, looking proudly at his work. (I made a coat hook)

Speedy face palmed. He handed both boys a tiger's claw. "Toothpick." He said demonstrating. Both ended up with bloody lips. Speedy then attempted having the boys eat raw stake. This resulted in a lecture from Bee and a whole lot of throw up.

"OK! Come on guys! We're going on a field trip." Speedy said, somewhat frustrated.

The three headed to a small dinner.

_When the waitress asks you what you wanna drink you say thunder. When the world says 'man, you really stink' Just punch em in the face! Yeah! Man! Grunt! BEARD!_

They got kicked out for demanding things off the menu, Speedy punched the fry cook in the face, and for screaming 'BEARD!' and grunting at pedestrians.

"Well, THAT sucked!" This got two nods from the twins. "Alright, this is my last resort." The three eastern Titans made their way towards the Steel Mall.

_All you gotta do to be more manly is to wear some boats and don't be fancy, yeah, learn to snort and growl, learn to ride a plow_

Speedy bought both boys a brand new pair of shiny red boots to replace their old, worn ones.

"Mochas gracias senior Speedy!" The boys chorused.

"Yeah, yeah! But you didn't get it from me!" The boys made their way back to their tower. After they walked through the doors, Speedy turned to the speedsters. "You're forgetting the last rule." Speedy sing songed.

_And when you get hurt you better not say 'ow!'_

The twins joined hands and ran as fast as their legs could carry them as Speedy chased behind them with two fists eager to attack the young boys.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Whoop whoop! Ok so I'm going to try update faster. If not… you can all send me hate mail. Sound good? Sweet! Good talk. Oh, and Happy New Year to everyone! **


	3. I See the Light

**I don't know how many of you have seen the movie Tangled, if you haven't… What have you been doing with your life!? You better buy it, borrow it, rent it, steal it, I don't care! Just go watch it! **

**Sorry, I just feel very offended when someone hasn't seen some of my all time favorite movies… So this songfic is to the song I See the Light from the movie, Tangled, soundtrack. It is also a MelvinXGizmo pairing because they are fudgin' adorable together!**

**Disclaimer: I own no money and thus I own nothing! NOTHING! Not Teen Titans! Not Disney! Not Tangled! NADA! ZIP! ZILTCH! EL ZIPPO! Got it?**

**BTW I assume both Melvin and Gizmo are the same age…**

As Melvin walked the halls of the place she and her brothers had called home since she was 8, she couldn't help but notice that she had rarely been off of the property. There were about four times she could remember; 1) to Paris when the Brotherhood of Evil incident happened, 2) her life before coming to live with the monks, 3) to a museum on a field trip, and 4) to Titans tower once or twice.

Melvin and her siblings had grown up with the pasting years. She was no longer the small, naïve 8 year old she was 6 years ago. No, no. She was now 14. She had matured into a young woman, and she had mastered her vivid imagination. Timmy was no longer a crybaby 5 year old. He was now 11 years old and had learned to use his powers of tantrum as a last resort. And of course, Teether had grown from an infant to a toddler. Now at 8 years old, he didn't chew on everything in sight. That's what gum is for.

Melvin had made the short journey from her classes back to her shared room. She looked over at her roommate, Liz.

"What do you think is behind these walls?" she asked her quietly.

"Evil people, that will take advantage of people like you and me." Liz replied just as quietly.

"Not everyone is evil. What if-"

Liz interrupted, "Melvin! The monks keep telling us not to think like that. The monks say that-"

"Well what if they're wrong?" Melvin challenged.

Liz stood up and made her way to the door. "Don't let them hear you say that. And remember, we have big group later tonight. But until then free time." Liz then exited.

Hearing Liz say that she would have free time until way later gave Melvin an idea. She grinned devilishly and glanced out the window.

_All those days watching from a window/ all those years outside looking in/ all that time never even knowing just how blind I'd been_

Thanks to suburban sprawl, a new village had been built a little distance from the domain she resides in. Melvin had climbed through the open window and wondered into the village unnoticed. The sign read 'You are now entering Bliss Village.'

Melvin was now window shopping the small boutiques found downtown. A certain window display made her stop in her tracks and stare, shocked, at the TV screens.

The TV displayed a news anchor giving news on the Brotherhood of Evil incident. "In more recent news, there has been seen activity of the notorious Hive 5. We haven't seen these and many other villains in a very long time, yet here they were robbing Bliss Village's only bank. What brought them back? Why Bliss Village? We go now to Shelly with the Teen Titans' fearless leader, Robin, for answers. Hello, Shelly?"

"Yes thank you Catharine. Robin, can you tell us why there hasn't been villain activity in so long?"

"Well after a conflict throughout the world, all the Teen Titans worked together to freeze all the villains."

"So how have they escaped now?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Robin's communicator buzzed. He flipped it open and started walking to the R Cycle. "Sorry, duty calls." And he zoomed away.

Melvin was shocked. How could they have possibly escaped their imprisonment? The sun was beginning to set. There was no way she was going back… not yet anyway. She saw a small sized park was just across the street. She thought she might as well enjoy this freedom while she could. After reaching the park she climbed a large oak tree, all the way to the top.

Gizmo found himself at the Bliss Park. He sat at a bench confused, confident, and quite frankly, terrified. A life of crime was all he knew. "Maybe it was a stupid idea… Maybe I should go back…" he mumbled to himself. He shook his head. That would never work. Too much was said. Too much was lost. He quit and he wasn't EVER going back. He chuckled darkly as another thought passed his mind. "Another Jinx…"

Unfreezing himself was easy to do. Everyone else? That was a challenge. But he did it. He freed his fellow teammates. Well former, fellow teammates. He wasn't stupid enough to unfreeze anyone else but the Hive 5. They laid low for quite some time, but eventually their old ways returned. It gave him time to think, and he realized something. He didn't want this life. A life spent behind bars, hated, and filled with crime wasn't as appealing anymore. That's why he quit.

_All those days/ chasing down a daydream/ all those years/ living in a blur/ all that time never truly seeing/ things the way they were_

Gizmo wandered aimlessly through the park. The sun was beginning to set. He thought he might as well get a good spot to watch the stars come out. He climbed a large oak tree and perched himself in between some of the branches. That's where he saw her. A few branches up was a blonde hair, blued eyed beauty. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Just studying her features, he continued to stare like that even after the sun had set and the moonlight shone brightly.

_Now I'm here/ Shinning in the starlight/ standing here/ it's all so clear/ I'm where I'm meant to be_

Melvin felt eyes on her and glanced out of the corner of her eye. She saw a boy no older than she looking up at her. Without turning her head, she giggled. "You know if you take a picture, it'll last longer."

Gizmo was startled to hear her say anything. He let out a "manly" yelp, and completely fell out of the tree. Melvin expertly jumped out of the tree and looked down at the boy.

"Didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?" she asked concern.

"Y-yeah. Just peachy." His voiced cracked at the end. Stupid puberty! Melvin giggled and extended a hand towards him. He took it and when he stood up eye to eye with her, all he could do was smile like a love-struck idiot.

_Now she's here/ shinning in the starlight/ now she's here/ suddenly I know/ if she's here/ it's crystal clear/ I'm where I'm meant to be_

"I'm Melvin."

That name was so familiar. Everything about her and these feelings he was feeling was all too familiar. "G- Mikron." It was the first time in a very long time he used his real name.

"Well G-Mikron, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

He smiled back and laughed. "No just Mikron."

"Mikron." Melvin tried it on her tongue. "I like that."

"Well, um, I should get going. Enjoy your evening." Mikron said sadly as he began to walk away. His brain was screaming at him to turn around and embrace her and never let go. The part was screaming to walk away and be done with it all.

"Wait!" He turned, surprised to hear her speak up. Melvin, thankful for the darkness to hide her blush. "You can stay here… You know we could hang out? I'm kinda hiding out anyw-." She gasped and covered her mouth. "I've said too much."

"Hiding out?" Maybe they weren't so different after all. "From who?"

"Mel! Mel! Come on, Mel! Just come back before somebody notices! Mel!" came Liz's voice in the distance. Melvin yelped and when Mikron turned to face her she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" he asked puzzled. He looked up and there she was in the oak tree. He chuckled and climbed up. "Sister?"

"Roommate?"

"Boarding school?"

"Nope."

"Orphanage?"

"Nope… Well sort of. More like a temple, with monks and all that jazz. But to me, it's a prison…"

"So leave."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"My brothers are too young and there's no way I'm going to leave them. What about you? Hiding out too?"

"Something like that."

"From?"

"My roommates. We got into a big fight and I left."

"You can always come with me."

"No. They wouldn't like me. I'm bad."

"Well I like you."

"But I'm a criminal."

"And I'm suppose to become a hero. But here I am, with a criminal."

And that's when it all made sense. This was no ordinary girl in front of him. "You're Melvin! As in Raven's Melvin! Teen Titan. Oh man!"

_And at last I see the light/ and it's like the fog has lifted/ and at last I see the light/ and it's like the sky is new/ and it's warm and real and bright/ and the world has somehow shifted_

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I'm Gizmo."

"Yeah and?"

"You knew?"

"It's obvious."

Mikron was unable to respond because just then a head popped up into the tree. "MEL! I found you! Come on! We gotta go!" she then noticed Mikron, who awkwardly waved. "Hey? Mel we seriously gotta go! Like now! The monks know!"

Melvin reluctanty followed her down the tree. Gizmo followed Melvin. "When will I see you again?" He asked.

Melvin stepped closer to him. "Tomorrow. Same time. Same place." She then pulled away but not before kissing the stunned boy's check.

He watched her leave. Being a nomad sure had its perks

_All at once everything looks different, now that I see you_

**SUPER! Long. But SUPER ADORABLE!**


	4. As Long As You Love Me

**This addition of Shuffle Drabbles goes out to all you Flinx fans! Let's be honest, their love story is probably the cutest one ever! Speaking of them! Did you know that Jinx looks NOTHING like how the TV show shows them? **

**I bet you just opened a new tab and checked it… Hehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: *insert legal stuff here***

It didn't take very long for the press to discover the new relationship of the former vileness and the speedster. And the story made front pages everywhere in under a month. The reaction of a specific group of people was the greatest recorded reaction in the history of the world. Who is this group? The Justice League.

_Flashback:_

"_Master Bruce the morning paper has just arrived. I think you may want to read the front page." Alfred said handing Bruce Wayne his morning cup of coffee and the neatly folded layer. _

"_Thank you, Alfred." He replied taking the items and placing them on the desk in the Bat Cave. Alfred took the elevator back to the upper layer. Bruce unfolded the newspaper and began to read. His expression went from his normal blank expression to confusion, then confusion, and then his mouth opened in complete shock and slight anger._

"_Wally…" He whispered. The computer flashed, indicating that an incoming transition was coming in, from about five different people._

_Superman, Green Lantern, Aqualad, Wonder Women, Green Arrow, and __Martian Manhunter flashed onto the screen yelling at the same time about the new headline._

"_Yes, I saw it. All of you need to calm down." Batman interrupted, calm but the shock was still register on his face. _

_Now calmer, Wonder Women spoke up, "Does Barry know?"_

"_Do I know what?" None other than the Flash replied standing behind the Bat himself. The Justice League looked at him, terrified of he would react, and quickly made up excuses to sign off. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, clearly confused. "Bats?" He looked to Batman for answers. _

_Batman passed him the newspaper. The Flash looked over the article and noticed the large picture of the two. As he quickly read it, his face showed a mixture of both shock and anger. He crumpled up the paper, threw it on the ground, yelled, "WALLY," at the top of his lungs and rushed out the Bat Cave. He intended to stop this right in its tracks._

**As long as you love me/ As long as you love me/ As long as you love me**

_Batman quickly reacted and jumped into the Batmobile to go after the speedster. He knew where Barry would start his search for his nephew. The last place Jinx and Wally were seen. Titans Tower. Batman called Robin and warned him of their visitors. _

Present time

"Hey slowpoke," Kid Flash called out to Jinx in the small store. "We got to get a move on. This speedster is extremely hungry!"

Jinx walked over, pushing a shopping cart filled with groceries. "When aren't you hungry?"

"Never."

"Well we still have to get my stuff from the Hive and drop off the groceries at my place _and-_"

"I know we have a lot to do today so hurry up and pay for that."

**We're under pressure/ 7 billion people in the world trying to fit in**

After paying and dropping the groceries offat Jinx's apartment, the couple headed for the former headquarters of the Hive 5. Jinx navigated her way through the old warehouse until she was standing in her former living room.

"Wow. I didn't think it would bring back so many memories. You know, hurt so bad." she stated plainly, though the hurt could be seen in her eyes. Kid Flash drew her into a hug. She let herself smile in the embrace.

"I'm right here Jinxy." He said comforting.

She glared at him anyways. "I hate that nickname."

"I know." He smiled playfully and helped her gather her things.

**Keep it together/ Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning/ But hey now, you know, girl/ we both know it's a cruel world/ But I will take my chances**

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, the Flash had arrived. "Where is he, Robin?" He demanded from the leader.

"I told him to come over here."

"That didn't answer my question." He was clearly getting annoyed.

"You'll see him when he gets here."

The Flash got very close to Robin's face. The anger was emitting off of him. "Richard, where is he?" He demanded, more sternly. Robin held his ground. "I swear I will search every inch of this city to find him."

"You'll see him when he gets here." He repeated.

"Unless I find him before then." And then Barry was out the door and in the streets of Jump City in a flash.

Robin let out a frustrated sigh. _'Same old, impatient Uncle Barry.' _Batman then burst through the doors. "You just missed him." Batman let out a groan.

**As long as you love me/ We could be starving/ We could be homeless/ We could be broke/ As long as you love me/ I'll be your silver/ I'll be your platinum/ I'll be your gold (you know the rest of this part)**

Kid Flash and Jinx had dropped off Jinx's new and old belongs at the said ex villainess' apartment. "Thanks again Wally."

"No prob Jinxy." The sorceress sent him a death glare and was readying a hex when KF's communicator went off. "Sup, Rob."

"Kid Flash you got to get to the tower. Now." Robin's stern voice came from the communicator.

Kid Flash's usually smiling face dropped into a serious expression. "Why? What's up?"

Robin paused. "Your uncle came for a visit."

Wally's expression changed to a terrified expression. He ended the call, scooped up Jinx, and bolted into the downtown area of Jump in less than two seconds.

"What's going on?"

"Uncle Barry knows?"

"And he is…"

"The Flash." After Wally said this Jinx's expression matched his own.

**I'll be your solider/ fighting every second of the day for your dreams girl**

Just as they had reached the island, a strong fast force slammed into them, knocking them apart on the ground. Jinx groaned in pain before she was grabbed from the collar by none other than the Flash. "Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"Uncle Barry!" Wally warned.

"I'll get to you in a second!"

"No! You're going to leave her alone!" Wally then slammed into his uncle with a massive force built up by speed.

The two relatives grabbed each other ready to punch each other in the face.

"Wally, Barry stop!" Batman's booming voice called.

"Bats this is between the three of us." He turned to Wally and brought his fist down to the top of his head. Jinx visibly flinched as she got ready to hurt whatever hurt _her_ boyfriend.

**I'll be your Hova/ you can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl/ so don't stress, don't cry/ we don't need wings to fly/ just take my hand**

The impact didn't hurt. It wasn't done forcefully, but more playfully. Barry then proceeded to give his nephew a nuggie. "Listen you little bugger, how dare you start dating without introducing the girl to your uncle?" He playfully yelled at him. Wally chuckled.

"Because then she'd never call back." He mumbled.

Barry laughed at his nephew's dismay and stood up. He extended a hand towards Wally and helped him up. The two dusted themselves off and faced Jinx. Jinx forcefully smiled at the Flash.

**As long as you love me/ We could be starving/ We could be homeless/ We could be broke/ As long as you love me/ I'll be your silver/ I'll be your platinum/ I'll be your gold (you know the rest of this part)**

"Now I heard all about you from the tabloids, but I don't believe all that crap," Barry began towards the pink haired teen. He extended his hand. "I'm Wally's uncle, Barry, although some people call me the Flash, and you are?"

Jinx took his hand and smiled. "I'm Lucky, also known as Jinx. Nice to meet you." Wally smiled at Jinx, for he had never heard her real name. Barry noted this smile.

He tightened his grip on Jinx's hand and leaned in very close. "Hurt him and I will kill you." He pulled away and smiled. "Understand?"

"Of course, but how could I ever purposefully hurt that goof ball." She smirked. Wally faked a look of hurt.

Barry laughed and brought Lucky and Wally into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Lucky." And she let herself smile. She finally belonged.

**Some of you may have noticed that the rap wasn't included. Personally I don't think it makes the song any better than I think it is and the story was long enough, so I just kind of cut it out.**

**Until next time, ADIOS MI AMIGOS! **


	5. Jet Lagged

**Ello lovelies! This chapter is to the song Jet Lagged by Simple Plan. It is a JeriKole songfic. "Yay" for the beautiful couple! Seriously though, they are awesome together….**

**Sorry for the late update but I really do hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for my horrible crime. **

**Disclaimer: It's not mine. **

After the Brotherhood of Evil incident, there were a whole lot of Titans, honorary and those on a team, bonding as a team at Titans Tower. Two honorary Titans in particular hit it off better than most: Kole and Jericho.

They became fast friends and stayed in Jump City the longest before going back home. Kole had become very fascinated in the technology that she never knew existed. And Jericho? It was love at first sight for the mute musician. He was perfectly content spending more time with the pink haired girl.

Over the time that they spent together, Jericho taught Kole how to play the guitar. Unfortunately, Kole had to go back to her home in the Arctic, and Jericho had to go back to his mountaintop.

The teens parted ways but that didn't stop a long distance relationship from forming. They talked to each other whenever they could. The only problem was that it's pretty difficult to keep a relationship going when you live on opposite sides of the globe.

_What time is it where you are?_ _I miss you more than anything._ _I'm back at home you feel so far._ _Waiting for the phone to ring_

Kole and Jericho had gone months without seeing each other. Jericho paused the video game and looked over at Herald. The two Titans were playing video games in Herald's apartment.

"What's up?" Herald asked the blonde.

He signed back, 'I want to see her. I don't want to be '

Herald smiled and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I know."

_It's getting lonely living upside-down, I don't even wanna be in this town _

Kole groaned in frustration. She couldn't seem to fall asleep. Kole looked around her small room, looking for her communicator. Her eyes fell on the guitar Jericho bought her while they were still in Jump. She sighed again, this time sadly.

Kole crossed her room and found her communicator. She jumped back under the covers and checked the time.

3 in the morning by her meant it was 10 in the evening for him. She smiled and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to go for a walk. Gannark was still asleep, which is good because he definitely would never have approved.

Kole welcomed the cool air and climbed a huge tree. She reached the highest branch and sent a transition for Jericho. When the young mutes face showed up at the screen she smiled.

"Good morning." She said sleepily.

He smiled back, and signed, "It's not exactly morning here."

Kole giggled quietly. "I know."

_Tryin' figure out the time zone's making me crazy You say good morning When it's midnight Going out of my head alone in this bed I wake up To your sunset And it's driving me mad I miss you so bad And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged Heart heart heart is so jet lagged Heart heart heart is so jet lagged So jet lagged _

After talking with Jericho until she nearly fell out of a tree from exhaustion, Kole had made up her mind. She was going to see her boyfriend. And it would be sooner, rather than later.

She entered the kitchen portion of her home. Gannark sat at the table eating fruit.

"Gannark, I want to go visit Jericho." Kole said confidently. If she didn't talk to him now, she'd chicken out.

"Gannark."

"I haven't seen him in months."

"Gannark."

"What? Technology will not attack me!"

"Gannark Gannark!"

"There's nothing up in the mountaintops anyways."

"Gannark Gannark Gannark GANNARK!"

"I climb mountains and trees everyday! I'm use to it and I will not get seriously injured."

"Gannark."

"That was uncalled for, Gannark! Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't."

"Gannark!"

"Why can't you trust me?"

Gannark let his anger deflate and looked Kole in the eyes, sincerely. "Gannark, Gannark Gannark. Gannark Gannark."

"I promise I won't let anything happen that wouldn't if you were standing right next to me."

Gannark smiled. "Gannark."

Kole smiled happily, hugged Gannark, and ran to her room to pack. She called Herald and asked for a ride. Herald told her that he was super busy and that the earliest he could pick her up was in five days.

Another five days to wait…

She looked at the picture of her and Jericho playing guitar together that resided on her nightstand. She smiled. Soon she'd see him in person.

"Now," she said to herself. "What to do to keep busy for five more days?"

_What time is it where you are? Five more days and I'll be home I keep your picture in my car I hate the thought of you alone I've been keeping' busy all the time Just to try to keep you off my mind Tryin' to figure out the time zones making' me crazy_

Jericho couldn't sleep all night. His taught kept turning back to Kole. His mountaintop was a beautiful place to live; he just wished that he had someone to share it with. He looked out the small window of his little home. The first specks of sunlight were beginning to peak over the horizon. Jericho got up and decided to watch the sun rise.

Jericho sat at the edge of the mountain, and watched in awe as the sky turned different hues of purple and orange.

A trumpet sounded in the distance, and he heard footsteps walking towards him. He smiled knowing it was just Herald. He kept his eyes glued on the sky. Even when the weight of a body was next to him, and the figure's slender arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

_I miss you so bad I wanna share your horizon I miss you so bad and see the same sun rising I miss you so bad_

Jericho was confused. He looked to find a girl in the place of who he thought was his best friend. He smiled down at his girlfriend, which he had not seen for months.

"I missed you."

He signed back, "Me too." He hugged her back. The young couple sat there watching the same sun rise in each other's arms.

Herald smiled at them, from a distance. "Yup my good deed for the day is done." He said to himself. He blew his horn and left the scene.

_Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

**Not my best work. But you should still review. Even if it's just to tell me how crappy you thought this was. Hasta La Vista amigos! **


End file.
